An Unlikely Courtship
by welshbaroness1940
Summary: So, this is a fanfiction about the BBC Series Merlin of which I love! This is set in the third season. It also involves the two characters from the Narnia film series of which I also love! which are Peter Pevensie and Lucy Pevensie. The story comprises of an invitation from Uthur Pendragon to the Pevensie siblings but has he got a hidden agenda for his kind invitation?
1. Chapter 1

Here goes, my first FanFiction. Please tell me what you think, as I'm a writing novice so to this, criticism or words of wisdom are welcomed

So, this is a fanfiction about the BBC Series Merlin (of which I love!) This is set in the third season. It also involves the two characters from the Narnia film series (of which I also love!) which are Peter Pevensie and Lucy Pevensie. The story comprises of an invitation from Uthur Pendragon to the Pevensie siblings but has he got a hidden agenda for his kind invitation? And what curious encounters will the Pevensies face during their first visit to the kingdom of Camelot?...

** x-x-x**

'King Uther thank you, for you kind invitation to Camalot,' announced King Peter.

'The pleasure of your company is mine,' Uther returned, with a welcoming, but somewhat sinister smile.

'May I introduce you to my sister, Queen Lucy.' Uther welcomed her with a slight bow and a kiss to her extended hand.

'My Lady,' He replied. 'I am sure you would like to rest after your long journey. My servants will guide you to your chambers. Would you join Prince Arthur, the Lady Morgana and myself to dine this evening?'

'That would be an honour, King Uther,' Lucy said with a smile. Uthur departed, and the Pevensie siblings followed the servants to their chambers.

'Peter, all the things I have heard about king Uthur have been bad, although I thought he was rather pleasant.' Explained Lucy, the curiosity had gotten the better of her, again.

'I felt the same lu, I cant help thinking that this invitation is for a hidden purpose.'

** x-x-x**

**Lucy's chamber the following morning**

Lucy awoke early the next morning, refreshed by a good nights sleep. She got herself dressed in her beautiful floor length Green Dress and wrapped a brown cape around her shoulders. The outdoors were calling to her, and this wasn't the first time. Moments later she was walking through the grounds of Camalot, her hair being blown by the early morning breeze.

'I am quite hungry now' Lucy thought to herself. 'I wonder if there are apple trees nearby.'

** x-x-x**

**Arthurs Chamber**

'Merlin!' shouted Arthur. 'What do you call this?' looking around at a very messy room, with a hard and stern look of his face.

'Wow, this place is mess. This is disappointing for a future king of Camelot.' Said Merlin sarcastically. Arthur and merlin had a brotherly relationship and so the loved teasing each other, although it never ended too well to merlin, as many times he had ended up in the pillory and being hit by rotten fruit.

'You think this is funny, merlin?' yelled Arthur. 'Well. For that you can clean this room, polish my armour, my shirts need washing and yes, almost forgot. Queen Lucy likes apples you will pick them and say they are a welcome gift from me about 100 will do it.'

'you want me to pick 100 apples?' Asked Merlin

'Yes and you will, so you better get your climbing shoes on Merlin.' Arthur said with a happy smirk on his face, whilst forcing a weaved basket into Merlin's chest.'

** x-x-x **

**Outside Camelot**

So Merlin set out to pick 100 apples and he was not looking forward to it. 'There must be a better way than this' Merlin wondered after picking about 40 apples. Merlin had magic, and was special as he had never trained to use magical enchantments before coming to Camelot and had always used his talents to get out of trouble or sometimes the other away around. 'Can I risk doing magic here? What if someone sees me?' he questioned. 'I can do this' he finally decided.

He checked the close way clear and sounded the words _Scéawere, folge min bebod, _and at the same moment his eyes shone gold and three red apples levitated from the tree.

All of a sudden there was a loud gasp, which made merlin turn around sharply and he came face to face with Queen Lucy. Had this moment of madness brought Merlin's end?

** x-x-x**

**Hope youve enjoyed so far, sorry it is quite short but hopefully short and sweet :). Thankyou for reading and please review my work let me know what you think. i need your words of wisdom xx**


	2. Chapter 2

'Ouchhh,' shouted Merlin

'hahaha, do you make a habit of hitting yourself on the head with apples?'

'Owww'' He shouted again, as a third one hit him. Merlin's face was full of confusion, and lots of questions were running through his mind.

' Uhhh,'' he said looking bewildered.

' You're Arthurs servant aren't you?'

' Yes, your majesty.' He said at last pulling himself together. ' I'm Merlin'

'Call me Lucy, my brother told me that magic was banned and punishable by death, was he mistaken?'

'Umm, that's true actually'

'Wow, then you're risking a lot doing that out here. Why are you doing it anyway?'

' My masters, punishment to me really. I didn't clean his room so he made me pick exactly 100 apples for him to give to you this evening.'

' My you have been busy.'' Her kind smile then changing to wonder. 'So Prince Arthur has no idea that you can do magic.'

'No, he has no idea.' Merlin explained, now feeling more at ease and more himself with Lucys acceptance of him. Which Lucy had began to notice.

'Really!' Lucy said completely surprised. 'I find it quite shocking that you've kept that a secret. As I've only been here for two days.

' I think I am as shocked as you are, your Majesty.'

' Merlin, please, call me Lucy.'

' So, Lucy will you keep my secret' asked merlin, coming across a bit shy.

' Your secrets safe with me'

Merlin and Lucy Talked for a long time out by the apples trees and were really happy with their new friendship. And Had agreed to meet on the following day at the same time. However, is the happiness and smiles staying for long? And is Merlin Juggling too many secrets to keep track of?

x-x-x

That's it for this chapter, sorry it's quite short but I can promise the next will be much longer. I might redo this chapter as I'm not entirely happy with it but I will let you be the judge of that. so please review and tell me what you think. I need your words of wisdom :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there, sorry I haven't written in a while. This is chapter three sorry this is short again but chapter 4 will be longer and will be published without fail before the end of the week. So tell me what you think!

**X-X-X**

**The throne room **

The following day, Uther was sitting in the throne room with thoughts consuming his mind. He had been at this for several hours confined within the long four walls and the high ceiling above him. _'This didn't work before,'_' He thought. _'But, this time I have to do it differently…' _Uther then stood from his solid oak chair, and started pacing around the room, coming to the conclusion that walking might solve his dilemma. _'…But how?' _he thought.

Then all of a sudden there was deafening screech from the long wooden door, which caught Uthers immediate attention. Before his very eyes he was joined by his young ward Morgana. As usual she looked magnificent, her hair pinned away from her face in some twist in the back. She was wearing her green floor length dress as she usually did when entertaining guests. Her presence brought a big smile to Uther's face, and Morgana returned this kindness. Or what it seamed to him to be. As what everyone other than merlin was not aware of was that Morgana was a witch. Merlin had been keeping a close eye on her for some time now, in case she was plotting something that could ruin Camelot.

'My Lord, I heard that there was something troubling you.' Morgana stated kindly in her Irish accent as she walked towards her guardian.

'Oh nothing to worry you with,' returned Uther, 'So, tell me what do you think of the young Queen Lucy?' Changing the conversation slightly and leading her to the extensive wooden table and both taking seats surrounding it.

'She is very kind and gracious, and I hope she remains for some while as I am most pleased with her presence here in Camelot.' Was her reply. 'My Lord I have known you too long to know when you are unsettled by something, a problem shared is a problem halved.' She said to Uther in her sweet but sinister style of speaking to her guardian.

'Very well, Morgana maybe you can help me settle this predicament I am faced with.'

So is Uther being wise to allow Morgana to help with his dilemma? And what is she planning that Uther has no idea about?

X-X-X

Sorry this is another short chapter, but one is better than nothing I hope. Chapter 4 will be up soon so keep tuned. Please review I need your words of wisdom .


	4. Chapter 4

**The court physician's chambers **

Meanwhile, Merlin was running late for his second meeting with Lucy. They planned to meet by the lake near Camelot, but instead of being there Gaius, the court physician and had other ideas for Merlin.

'Merlin, what's your hurry?' Asked Gaius, his irritation building by Merlin's lack of focus and rushing around.

'Nothing, why would there be a hurry? I'm not going anywhere.' Merlin blabbed, without really thinking of what he was saying.

Gaius returned a suspicious stare and then said slowly with deep concern 'Are you alright, Merlin?'

'Yes, I'm good, see you later Gaius' was his speedy reply, and quickly ran to the chamber door.

'Wait, aren't you forgetting something?' Asked Gaius, before picking up a blue potion bottle intended for one on the knights. He gave it to merlin feeling rather bemused by his new found manner and then returned to his potion making.

**In the corridor**

After delivering the potion Merlin sped through the corridors of the castle, Now getting more anxious, about meeting Lucy and even more about being late. The thought came to him that he could use magic to get there quicker and there would be no worry about Lucy finding out as she discovered his secret before even saying hello. However, merlin was wise this time and decided against it after all he doesn't need more people finding out about him.

Suddenly, without warning merlin came face to face with his enemy.

'Merlin, what is that matter with you!' shouted the Lady Morgana, thundering with anger.

'Morgana,' announced Merlin standing up himself and bidding to assist Morgana to her feet. Not because she was the kings ward, but more for himself, as he would be in real trouble if he was being unkind to the one person who could do no wrong.

'I don't need your, aid.' She spluttered, regained to full height. 'Why are you hurrying around the castle anyway Merlin? Isn't Arthur need of you?' Morgana questioned with the same sharp look on her face, although her voice much calm and sweeter. This made merlin slightly stunned.

'Ahhh, Lady Morgana.' came a voice from behind Merlin, which explained Morganas sudden change in attitude.

'Yes, King Peter such a delight to see you,' was her reply to the newcomer.

'I don't suppose you could help me, I am unable to find my sister Queen Lucy, its not surprising to find her gone astray.' He asked morgana.

'I am afraid, I haven't seen her King Peter ,'she announced.

'Well, my lady may I ask this servant to find her for me, as he looks like someone that knows all the massages in this grand castle. He said with a smile.

'By all means yes, go and find the queen then Merlin, and do stop running about the place'. She stated, being calm on the outside and enraged within at the thought that she would now not have to opportunity to place him in the stocks or punish him for his carelessness. _'What is he up to?' _Morgana thought to herself concluding that she will be keeping a closer eye on him from now on.

**Outside Camelot**

Merlin walked with haste to the lake, feeling much happier to be out of the castle and much more to the arrival of King Peter to distract the ward from being her real self. As well as being able to leave without having rotten fruit thrown at him while he is in the pillory. As he got closer to the lake he started hearing a muffled sound which he later found to be talking. He strode over and found Lucy in deep conversation.

'Lucy, I am so sorry that I am late' He announced.

'Merlin!' Lucy turned around and a huge smile crossed her face and got to her feet to meet him. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Tell you what?' spoke merlin rather confused.

'That Camelot, is just like Narnia, come I want to introduce you to some people.' She replied seizing Merlin's hand and leading him to a tree nearby. Then then sat together, Merlin feeling really cheerful from meeting with Lucy and anxious of what will become.

'Here they are. Say hello Merlin' said Lucy looking delighted. Merlin feeling really confused by this introduction and replied saying

'Are you well Lucy, as you do realise you have introduced me to a couple of rabbits an…'

'Heyy, who do you think you are? We're more than rabbits we do have feelings like you humans.' The Brown rabbit on the left erupted. Leaving merlin lost for words and his mouth left open.

'Well Merlin, You're not the only thing magical around here.' Lucy declared

X-X-X

That's it for this chapter, I have tried to make it longer that my earlier chapter and have tried to add more narration than dialogue. I hope you're enjoying so far as I am writing it. Please tell me what you think, and review I need your words of wisdom : )


End file.
